


Warren

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Bedroom, Gen, Sam makes a cameo, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: He finally had one.  A room all his own.  And the bed was brand new, and he was making it, whatever it was, into a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 1:** Bedroom

He finally had one.

His own room.  His own room with a bed that was all his own.  A bed that no one had slept in but him.  All brand new.  And… a room to put it in.

One that was reserved especially for his bed so that his bed didn’t need to share the space with another bed.  Sure, it had a desk, and a side table, and a dresser, floor lamp, chair, and old as balls heater (all of which once probably belonged to a long since dead man) to keep it company.  But it was completely different than anything he’d ever had before.

Sure, he’d had his own room once before – a full three decades prior.  But he’d been four years old and he barely remembers anything about it.  In fact, he barely remembers anything about the whole house, aside from the fire.  If they hadn’t gone back seven years ago to banish that poltergeist and save the family that had moved into the old place, he probably would’ve forgotten more about it.  And really, he hadn’t taken that much time to really care about what his old room had looked like.

But the point was: he had one now.

And to make the whole thing even sweeter, his new room came with its very own underground lair.  No, that didn’t sound right…  Den?  No, bears lived in dens, and he was not now, nor had he ever been a bear.  Foxes and raccoons lived in dens, and he could appreciate what he had in common with both.  He smirked at the thought before shaking his head.

What about a burrow?  What was he, a gopher?  No.  Gophers ate rabbit food and he was a soldier.  A warrior.  He needed a good cut of meat to sustain him.  Speaking of rabbits, they also lived in burrows.  But, as far as he knew, no one in his family could ever be accused of being a rabbit… or a bunny.  Were rabbits and bunnies the same thing?  He shook his head again.  Not the time.

A warren?  Okay, so rabbits lived in warrens too.  However, given the size of their new home, which he noted from the cursory inspections he’d made, the structure was surprisingly wide spread and contained plenty of rooms and space.  And a warren was basically a whole mess of burrows all connected to each other underground – which the bunker was.

He supposed he could just call it a bunker.  That was what it was.  But where was the fun in that?  And it sounded to militaristic.  Too reminiscent of a childhood filled with tactical drills and survival training.  This was going to be a home.  He wanted to start it off right.  That’s why deciding on what it was was so important to him.  And okay, he had called it the Bat Cave when they’d first uncovered it and realized what they’d stumbled across.

But it wasn’t a cave.  Not really.  And while he may be Batman, he wasn’t a nocturnal flying mammal that hung from the ceiling like some weird Dracula of the smaller animal kingdom… or… whatever.

Anyway, he had a job to do.  A mission, if you will.

He must find out what it was that he was now living in.  A cave or a warren?  Or a cave warren.  A warren of caves?  A warrave, or a cavarren?

“Hey Dean!” Sammy’s voice echoed down the hall of the cavarren.

He got up from where he’d been reclining on his bed.  In his room.  His room with his bed that was all his own. “Yeah Sammy?” he called back as he walked down the hall.

“So, I’ve been looking through some articles online…”

Their voices drifted down the hall until they were no longer discernable from the room.  The one with the bed.  The room where the bed made a home.

\- 30 -


End file.
